


Trial By Fire

by LittleMyshka



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Feral Behavior, Fist Fights, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Martial Arts, Non-Consensual Groping, Omgea robby, alpha/beta/omega/slurs, juvernile, robby spills his soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMyshka/pseuds/LittleMyshka
Summary: A look into what happened with Robby in juvenile. Alpha/beta/omega universeNo relationships, implied friendship.
Relationships: Shawn Payne & Robby Keene
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is some violence

Five months in jail. That was the compromise. He could work community service to shorten the sentence but in the end he would be in for a minimum of 3 months. 3 months of cheap food and chemical beds, not something he was looking forward too. And he wouldn’t if it hadn’t been for LaRusso. His mentor, the one person on the planet he had honestly trusted apart from Sam. Who had kicked him out, called him a mistake. He had taken Robby’s anger and turned it into peace, only to thrust it back burning and far more dangerous than it had been before. 

The cops had arrested him, turned him in and he had sat through interrogations with a calm lawyer that had told him repeatedly that everything was going to be ok, everything was going to be ok. 

Sylmar Juvenile Corrections Centre was as grey and bleak as Robby had expected it to be. The officers had stripped him of his belongings. The clothes they gave him reflected the atmosphere, grey t-shirt and hoodie, navy sneakers and joggers with yellow imprinted along the sides. He was led down six different corridors and assigned to the 3rd centre. 

Robby hadn’t been afraid, he wasn’t scared of people bigger than he was. He had long since learned that people would push you down for the slightest thing. So here would be no different, he would stay away, keep his head down and focus on studying and getting out the fastest way possible. 

Sylmar Juvenile Corrections Centre didn’t separate alphas, betas or omegas. Not like the higher prison cells where you were assigned based on your secondary gender. Robby had to be prepared to fight bigger, stronger opponents. He had kicked an alpha off a balcony, he wasn’t weak. But that had been a mistake, he couldn’t risk hurting someone else. 

Robby’s entire life he had been surrounded by alphas that thought they were so much better, so much more capable. He had proved every single one wrong, his father was the only outlier. But robby had done all of it to prove to him that he was capable. And now he had lost the only person he truly loved, he had lost everything. 

They gave him his state number, strapped the gender assignment bracelet around his wrist and he was entered into the communal hall. For a brief second every wall he had built up vanished and his anxiety rose to the surface, he inhaled sharply, focusing on the reasons he was here and how he was going to get out. 

The room stank of scents, alpha, beta and the trace of omega. The heavy musky scent of alpha made Robby’s lip curl in disgust. There were a total of 10 tables, plastic circles with benches, spread out. There weren’t as many people as robby had expected, a few loners hung about on their own tables, others sat in threes talking loudly. A few curiously glanced at him, some outright stared, other ignored his presence entirely. Robby couldn’t decide what was worse. 

Fighting the urge to turn right back around and demand to be released he took off across the room towards the only unoccupied table. The book his mom had given him clutched in one hand, he sat down and hunched his shoulders, blocking the eyes as best he could. Swallowing the last of his fear he turned to the first page and allowed himself to drown in another reality. 

He wasn’t too sure how long he had been sat there before a disturbance drove through the words. He blinked, sitting up and glancing for what had caused the disruption. An alpha. Tall and dark, his scent over rode any other. Behind him too beta lackeys that reminded robby of Trey and Cruz hung around behind him like obedient puppies. Their entrance sent ripples of alarm through the surrounding inmates, all eyes immediately on the alpha. The alpha had eyes only for a skinny alpha with chestnut hair and the beginning of a beard. The boy couldn’t be much older than Robby, his eyes were glued to the cards and his scent remained unaffected by the alphas presence but robby could see the slight tremble to his fingers. 

“Angel, my sweet sweet angel.” The alpha smiled, “the care package your mom sent was dope. Empanadas next level shit right there. Be sure to thank her for me alright.”

Angel glanced at them, expression carefully blank.

“Still, empanadas, no empanadas, this is our table homie”

Angel didn’t respond, replacing a card from his deck back on the table.

“Shit.” The alpha laughed “kid must be deaf.”

Angel placed another card down and Robby had to praise him for his poker face.

“I said that’s our table homie!” the alpha snarled, slamming his hand against the cards, sending them spinning to the floor. 

The alpha leaned closer “You ain’t deaf just dumb as shit.”

Angel looked up, the alpha grabbed his head and slammed it hard against the table.

Robby stood up without thinking , every instinct screaming at him to fight back. His eyes flicked to the alphas and the two stared at each other.

“Stay out of this newbie.” He spat

“You ok man?” He asked instead wincing at the blood dripping down Angels face, he was ignored.  
Robby met the other alphas eyes. His heart thudded with adrenaline and his muscles tensed but he didn’t move. He wouldn’t strike first. The alpha sat down, turning his back on robby. 

“Phone call for robby keene?”

The spell was broken and Robby headed towards the guard, trying to ignore the feel of eyes on his back. He leant against the wall picking up the black plastic phone.

“Hello?”

“Robby” Daniels voice filtered through, “I’m so glad I got you.”

Robby hung up before he could finish, the swell of anger growing. He sucked in a breath.

Focus. No need to start a fight and end up staying any longer. 

He turned his back on the phone. 

-3-

The food was disgusting, it seemed to be a mixture of every left lover on the planet. Gloopy and Luke warm Robby gagged at the sight of it and choked down the taste. He was alone again, not that he minded but the peace kept him on edge. He dug the cheap plastic spoon back into the sludge and swallowed a little of it at a time , screwing his nose at the taste. 

“we’ve already raised over a thousand dollars, miyagi-do is all about helping people.” 

Robby sat up, staring at the screen. Sam. She was a beautiful as ever. His heart soared at her appearance, every feeling he’d buried and crushed rising to the surface. She was…she was Sam. And she was doing the right thing, of course.

“Wasn’t it a miyagi-do student who put Miguel Diaz in the hospital?” 

“That was an accident….at least I hope so.”

Robby dropped the spoon, his heart crushed. 

“I just know that Miguel needs our help….we love you Miguel.” 

Robby turned away from the tv, he felt sick. Disgusted at himself, at her for caring. 

“Is that you girl?” 

Robby sat up, the alpha, Shawn, stood above. His Cyprus tree and firewood scent filling robby’s nose. 

“I don’t know, sounds like vanilla ain’t her flavour no more.” 

Robby stilled, gaze flicking between Shawn and his lackeys. Anger rose in the pool of his belly at the implication of his words. Even though Robby had been an omega and Sam too, their genders hadn’t stopped them from dating. It had been the first time robby had felt accepted. Felt like he had finally belonged to someone, his first real relationship where he wasn’t some bitch for an asshole alpha. Sam had been calm, fiery. Her scent addictive and Robby had loved her for everything she was that he couldn’t be.

“She got a taste for that horchata” 

Calm down. Don’t let him bait you. 

“Who knows? Thinking maybe she’ll be drinking dark roast next.” 

Robby stood up, anger overriding anything else. His scent flared, winter cold turning sour in rage. 

“How ‘bout you shut you mouth?” Robby snapped.

“Sorry-ass punk.” Shawn moved closer, his height towering Robby’s. “Looks like karate ‘Meg wanna throw down.” 

Robby snarled at the slur, his instincts flaring as the two other alphas nodded with Shawn. Robby glanced between them, fighting to keep calm. 

“Go ahead,” Shawn patted his cheek, “I’ll give you a free shot before I use your teeth for dice.”

“My karate’s about self-defence.” Robby responded, his voice calmer than it should have been. 

“Oh. Well….” 

Shawn grabbed robby, spinning him around, his arm raising to punch. 

“Lets see how that works out for you.” 

He slammed his fist and Robby instinctively blocked it. He threw another punch and Robby ducked, kicking the other alpha in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. Robby blocked again, kicking and ducking. Another alpha lunged for his mid-riff, the speed hurtling them backwards. Robby stumbled upright when a fist connected to his ribs, knocking the breath from his chest. Another slammed into his temple. Robby blinked confused as he fell back. Shawn lunged forwards, grabbing him around the stomach and hauling him off the table. He hooked his arms around Robbies neck and swung around towards the cement walls. Robby struggled to break free, weak gasps as he clawed at the arm around his throat. Shawn punched him hard in the ribs twice, robby gasped, his side burning in agony. He barley had time to inhale before he was swung around again, head cracking against the metal cabinet. Shawn threw him back and he toppled over the table and onto the floor. The impact knocked the air from his lungs a third time. A foot connected with his stomach and the pain sent stars across his vision. Another slammed against his head and he curled up desperately trying to protect himself. He struggled onto his hands and knees before another foot knocked him backwards. They kicked relentlessly, his eyesight wavering as he stumbled backwards. 

Arms were hauling him up, Shawn gripping his armpits. The alphas scent filling robby’s mind, his instincts roared to submit, to bare his neck. Robby could hardly breath as he was dragged back. Fear shot threw him as he was held up face to face with the alpha. He blinked trying to keep the black encroaching in his vision. He gasped for air, scent turning putrid in distress. 

“This was just a warm up, we ain’t done with you yet.” Shawn hissed, the alarm flared up, the guards voice crackling through the intercom. Shawn turned back, punching Robby so hard in the stomach he saw white. He let go and Robby crumpled against the plastic table. Sharp burst of air gasping weakly as Shawn turned and left the room, his lackeys not far behind. 

Robby moaned in agony, clutching his stomach, every inhale burning worst than the last. 

He was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

The guards sent him to the infirmary, they didn’t ask questions and Robby didn’t give answers. The nurse applied a cream to the bruised skin but touched nothing else. Robby was forced to limp to the showers where he curled into a ball under the burning spray. His body shook with minute tremors, salty water burning his cheeks. He ached, agony like nothing else burning across the omegas skin. 

The guards shouted at him to get out, he dragged himself upright and dried. Careful to be gentle around his stomach, the beginnings of an ugly bruise forming. He trembled as he tugged clothes on, biting his lip hard against the onslaught of pain as he tied his trainers. 

Limping past the shower block he opened the door into the hallway, glancing at the guard waiting for him. The beta straightened, tucking his phone away and moved down the hall. Robby trailing behind, towel in one hand, toothbrush in the other. He traced his tongue around the inside of his cheek, remnants of coppery blood came back. He winced at the taste, probing the torn skin. 

“In here.” The guard nodded towards an open door. Robby walked in, his heart dropped. Shawn stood not five feet away, surrounded by other alphas and betas. Their eyes met. 

“No shit.” Shawn sauntered towards the only unoccupied bed in the room, “this your bed?”

Robby felt panic begin to set in, he glanced back towards the guards outside the room. 

“I had no idea, I just needed a pillow.” He reached forwards and took the pillow from the bed. Then smiled, “you don’t mind, do you?” 

Robby dropped his gaze.

“Thought so.” Shawn spat, “soft-ass bitch.” 

Robby kept his gaze on the floor, Shawn chuckled as their gaze met. Robby walked towards the bed dumping his towel and ignoring the laughter as Shawn moved away. 

“All right, listen up, visitation tomorrow.” A burly beta guard entered the room, glancing at his clipboard. “Velasquez, Binder, Espinoza, Keene. If I called your name be ready first thing.”

The guard turned to leave and Robby hurried after him.

“Does it say who’s visiting me?” 

“Lawrence, John.” 

Robby’s heart thudded, happiness bloomed in his chest. He couldn’t stop the small smile from spreading across his face. Maybe this time…

Don’t be ridiculous, he always lets you down. 

No. If Johnny was making an effort then so would he. 

-3- 

The morning came with the 6:00 alarm bell, Robby was exhausted. He had spent the night thinking of Sam, wondering if she was thinking of him. He had been on edge, nervous that Shawn would pull something funny during the night but nothing had happened. His neck ached and he could taste blood on his tongue. Dragging himself up had required effort, his entire body burned with pain. He clicked his neck and sighed, laughter from the opposing corner of the room caught his attention. Shawn smirked at him patting his second pillow. Robby turned away, fishing for his hoodie he tugged it on and tried to ignore the pain pricking his skull every time he moved his ribs. The same beta guard unlocked the door shouting at them to move. Robby scrambled to pull on his trainers, he joined the line. Just as he passed through the door he was shoved roughly aside, Shawn smirked over his shoulder.

“Oops.”

Robby’s jaw clicked, he stared hard at the ground, fighting to breathe against the bruises and anger swelling in his chest.

“Come on kid move.” The guard brining up the rear grumbled, Robby inhaled sharply and trailed after his inmates. The breakfast line was long, people moved around, talking loudly to one another. Alphas growled at other alphas, betas muttered amongst themselves. Robby scanned the room for any omegas. He gathered that there was a few, most were spread out but some sat together in quiet groups. There had to be at least three alphas for every omega in the room. Only one other, a small skinny dude with too large glasses, nose buried in a marvel comic sat by himself. By Robby’s guess he was a few years older, which left him as the youngest omega. His hope for an omega companion died a swift death at the others appearance. He could smell the omega sour scent, a warning against other people to leave him alone. 

The breakfast was plain cereal and a cup of water. Robby sat alone chewing the flakes into sticky balls and occasionally glancing at the tv for any news of Diaz and Sam. 

The only thing forcing him to eat faster was notion that Johnny would be visiting him. He couldn’t decide between punching the asshole in the face or trying to actually talk to him for once. Before he could actually come to a decision the guard was calling for visitation time. Robby dumped the cereal in the bin and joined the small group of inmates waiting at the door. They were lead back through the hallways and towards a large room filled with grey tables and chairs. Robby glanced through the glass, scanning the room for johnny. It was frosted and difficult to see through but he couldn’t see beach blond hair anywhere. 

“Keene?” A guard called.

Robby shoved past the alphas and betas, the guard nodded and pointed at a table two thirds down the room. A bald, heavily tanned man occupied it. Confused he sat down the opposite chair and waited for the man to speak.

“Hey robby, I’m bobby, your fathers friend.” He smiled gently extending a calloused hand. Robby shook it, distracted and nodded. 

“Is….is he coming?” 

“Of course, he might be a little late.”

Have faith in him. You need to trust that he will come. 

10 minutes passed. Then 20. Then 30. 

45 minutes passed since he had walked in. Robby jiggled his leg and glanced at the door for the 100th time. 

“Hey, just give him a little more time ok.” Bobby reached out patting his shoulder.

Face it. He was never going to turn up. You’re not that important.

“He’s not coming. I knew it.” Robby stood up, his scent sour with anger and bitter sadness. He bypassed the guard and headed back to the room. It was empty as expected, Robby sat on his bed dropping his head into his hands. For a moment he had believed Johnny would actually come, would finally choose him. Instead he’d sat for almost an hour with Johnnys best friend in place of his own father. 

His father the alpha who had been so disappointed when Robby had presented as an omega, who had denied his disgust, begging Robby that he didn’t care what gender he was. Robby scoffed at the memory, his hands balling into fists. 

He didn’t need Johnny, he didn’t need a father, he had grown up without one, he could take care of himself. Resolute he headed down to the registration office and signed up for community service. 

“We’ve got a soup kitchen going on at 2pm ok?” The guard muttered. Robby nodded, sliding the paper back and stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets. The guard looked up from his computer.

“And no fighting alright kid?” He gestured at the bruise around Robby’s eye. “Shouldn’t you be staying out of fights with alphas?” His eyes drawn to the light blue bracelet around his wrist. Robby scowled and turned away. 

Asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested to know what you guys think about robby as an omega. 
> 
> Stay safe


	3. Chapter 3

Robby spent lunch alone again, catching up on school work that the registration office had given out. He locked himself in the bathroom and spent a good few minutes examining the bruises along his stomach and temple. Probing the skin proved to be agonising, he yanked his t-shirt down and washed his hands. The bathroom door opened and Robby turned to leave, halting at the sight of Shawn. Two alphas behind him, both of which stepped slightly closer. Robby refused to backdown, dropping his gaze to the floor and wiping his wet hands against his joggers. 

“Heard you’re doing community work.” Shawn stepped closer, tilting his head down. Dark eyes narrowed, he smirked. “Figures, a bitch like you would want to get out.” 

Robby met his gaze head on. He said nothing, three against one, not to mention they were all alphas, it was not a fight worth losing. Shawn rose an eyebrow at the silence, he calmly stood to the side and gestured at the door. 

“Off you go.” 

Robby glanced at the door then back at him. He didn’t move, gaze flicking between the alphas and the closed bathroom door. Clenching his jaw he stepped forward, passing Shawn and heading towards the exit. He felt it a second too late, a hand against his ass, squeezing the cheek. Robby whipped around, humiliation and anger flushing his face.

Shawn just smirked, “beat it bitch.” 

Robby hesitated, his hands flexing.

Ignore them. Just ignore them. Their trying to get a rise out of you. You’re better than that. 

He opened the door and stepped out, skin burning, his cheeks and jaw numb. The heat growing in his chest flared at the muffled sound of laughter. Hopelessness overwhelmed him, he couldn’t stand staying there any longer. He had always been capable of fighting but now he was backed into a corner, forced to submit to those stronger than he was. He was at the bottom of a hierarchy he had once understood. 

And all because of him. 

He headed back to the room and spent the rest of the time reading before the 2:00 pm alarm went off. Robby wasn’t surprised to see Shawn at the line of inmates volunteering for community work. The group wasn’t particularly large, Robby guessed around 20 inmates had gathered. 

“Alright, I want you to line up according to sec’ gender.” The guard flipped his clipboard. “Alphas here” he gestured his pen wildly, “betas here and lets have omegas over here.” 

Robby glanced towards the line, the glasses guy was there and one another whom he didn’t recognise. The boy was a little taller than robby, with caramel skin and unfocused brown eyes. Robby circled around to the back and waited for the head guard. 

They were a little occupied trying to harangue the alphas, all of which were shouting and growling at one another. Robby snorted at the chaos, Shawn who had migrated to the end of the group caught his gaze. He tilted his head and Robby quickly focused his attention on the guard, who had managed to get the alphas in some semblance of order. 

“We’re going to board the bus, betas on bus 1, alphas on bus 2 and omegas on bus 3.” He paused and peered at the three omegas. “Scratch that, betas and omegas you can go together.”

“Why don’t we get to sit with the bitches?” An alpha shouted. 

“Shut up, you’ll sit where I tell you too sit.” The guard scrubbed his face then nodded at the omegas and betas to follow the guards. Robby followed after the two other omegas as they crossed through the hall ways and out into the yard. They were directed to a mini-bus with blackened widows and large yellow lettering across the sides. 

Sylmar Juvenile Corrections Centre

They were herded into the coach, betas to the back, omegas near the front. Robby sat down next to the brown eyed omega and slumped back. The sky was open and blue, the heat radiating. Robby shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the omega. His head was turned and he was staring resolutely out the window. Turning back to front he watched the guards sit down, dark uniforms sticking to their skin. They muttered amongst themselves and ignored the inmates. 

“Listen up pups, I want no funny business. Understood? Any shit and your wearing these.” The head guard waved handcuffs in the air. There was a general murmur of agreement and the guard nodded, stepping back off the bus and shouting at the alphas to hurry up. The coach rumbled to life and chatter quickly picked up amongst the betas. 

“Do we work all work together?” Robby quietly asked, eyeing the ten or so betas behind. 

The omega next to him shook his head, “you’ll work with the people in you dorm.” He muttered. Robby groaned, briefly closing his eyes. 

The trip took around 15 minutes before they were pulling up behind the community centre. Robby recognised it from his previous travels, the place was an eyesore and served some of the worst soup he’d ever tasted. 

The guards hustled them from bus to building were they were given yellow t-shirts with the letters SJDC and hair nets. Unsurprisingly the guards kept them in the heat until the second bus arrived. The alphas were given the same equipment and told to line into their dorm groups. 

Robby followed three other betas to his own line. Careful to keep a distance between himself and Shawn. In the heat and the sun he was reminded of training with Sam, the effort it took to keep going. His chest constricted painfully and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Sam didn’t want him anyway. She had proven that when she had kissed him. Drunk or not she had done it and what was that saying…?

A drunks words are a sober mans thoughts. 

You are a mistake, just like Mr LaRusso said.

“Let’s go dorm three, you’re in the kitchen.” 

The inside of the building wasn’t much better, the air conditioning was faulty and only served to blast the warm air around the room. Robby was already sticky with sweat and they’d hardly begone. 

“Shawn, Colón and Martínez your on trash duty. Velasquez, Binder and Jones you three are going to be packing the food. Espinoza, Keene and Álvarez, you will be serving up front. Any questions come too me. And again, I want no fighting.” 

Robby tugged the hairnet on and headed to the stainless steel counter. He pulled on the plastic gloves and helped stack the styrofoam bowls. When 2:40 struck the doors opened and a line of people began to grow. Robby poured the soup into the bowls and placed them on trays. The repetitive action was soothing and he lost himself in the work. 

“Hey Robby.” 

Robby snapped his head up, eyes wide in disbelief when he caught sight of Johnny. His blond hair was tousled and he looked like shit. His familiar alpha scent of leather and gasoline was undercut with grief and regret.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“It’s the only way i could see you.” 

Robby gritted his teeth as he filled another bowl with soup. 

“Found out your doing community service to try and get out early.” He nodded, “That’s good. I respect that.” 

Clenching his jaw in frustration he looked down at the soup ladle too avoid the earnest blue eyes.

The asshole turns up now?

“Is that a black eye?” He blinked in disbelief, “are you fighting in there after everything that’s happened?” 

Robby resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “you’re seriously gonna lecture me about starting fights?” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Johnny nodded his head. He shifted from foot to foot uncertainly, bitting his lip in frustration. He sighed , “I just wanna say I screwed up and I know-”

“Save it.” Robby interrupted sliding a styrofoam bowl across the counter. 

“I’m just trying to say-”

“What?” Robby sighed. He set down the bowl, “that you’re in my corner? That you got my back?”

Johnny looked down guiltily.

“Cause lets be honest, that means jack shit. Mr LaRusso said the same thing, look where I am now.”

“Forget about LaRusso.” Johnny growled. 

“Hey! Quit holdin up the line!” Lynn, the home less lady from outside the strip mall shouted. “Don’t make me throw a shoe at you!” 

Johnny sighed turning to face the omega. 

“Look what we got here. You stalkin’ me, pretty boy?” She leered. 

“Of course not.” Johnny scoffed. 

“Well You better not be eatin’ my soup, Goldilocks.” She sneered at him, “I called dibs on them beans.” 

Johnny huffed turning away to face Robby who rose a brow in amusement.

“I’m not leaving until we talk.” 

“Its gonna be a while.” Robby shrugged, “if you noticed, I’m a little busy.” 

“Thats good ‘cause I’m hungry” Johnny straightened stubbornly.

Robby stared at him in irritation but relented, filling another bowl with soup and pushing it onto the red plastic trays. Johnny picked it up and carried it back to the table, shuffling for a spoon. Robby set down the ladle and sighed inwardly. No matter how frustrated he was Johnny some how managed to lift his damaged exhausted hope. 17 years and he was still hoping that his father would become his father. Not the neglectful bag of shit that had crushed his childhood. Sticking the ladle back in the soup he resumed the tedious task and tried to shake his thoughts of his father sat not eight feet away. 

“Keene, I need you to carry in the soup stockpot.” The guard shouted, Robby handed the soup spoon to the beta beside him and followed the guard to the back. “Carry them round to the front.”

Robby leant down, hefting the stock pot up. His arms strained with the weight as he carefully lugged it around the front.

“Let me give you a hand.” Johnny hurried forwards. 

“I don’t need you help.” Robby glared. 

“You’re right, you don’t. But you’re my kid and I’m you’re dad. So let me give you a hand.” 

Robby hated how easy those words sounded, even as he sighed and turned to the left allowing him to hold the other handle. Together they lifted it atop another stockpot, sliding it into place. Robby dropped his arms in relief at the loss of weight. 

“Look I know we’ve had our problems Robby.” Johnny sighed, “but you know, before that fight at the school you and I were headed in the right direction.” 

Robby shook his head, “we had one good day. Over a month ago. And where’ve you been since then? Why didn’t you show?” 

“look, Robby, I’m really sorry. I wanted to be there.” His scent flared with grief. “Something happened at the hospital…”

Anger rushed to Robby’s head, a dull roar grew in his ears at those words. His winter scent shot sour in acrimony and disappointment. 

Of course. He’s more important to you than I am. 

“I get it.” He muttered.

“Robby come one.” Johnny closed his eyes in frustration. 

“No, its fine. No surprise you chose Miguel over me again.” Robby snapped.

“I didn’t choose Miguel over you. I’m trying to make things right.” 

“I’m sure Miguel appreciates that.” Robby spat. 

“I’m not the one who put him in the hospital.” Johnny growled. 

Robby stared at him, green eyes narrowed in anger. He turned away, too angry to even look at Johnny again.

“Robby come on.” Johnny reached forwards grabbing his shoulder. 

Robby spun around. “Don’t touch me!” He shouted, scent turning putrid. In the process knocking the stockpot over. Cold soup spilled across the floor, Johnny stared at him in disbelief. 

“I don’t need you anymore.” Robbie lamented. 

An officer moved towards them, grasping Johnny by the arm. 

“Come on” The alpha muttered gruffly

Johnny stared at Robby, “hey, hey. I got it. I got it.” He muttered to the officer. 

Robby watched him leave quivering in rage and hurt. Laughter caught his attention and he glanced back to see Shawn and his lackeys behind. The alpha grinned and Robby turned away. 

He spent the next hour scrubbing soup off the floor and cursing silently. By the time he was finished his arms ached and his knees were blistered. His head throbbed in time with his heart beat and his scent was still bitter. He wished more than ever that he was back at home, in the small apartment that he had grown up in.


	4. Chapter 4

Robby scrubbed every inch of himself in the communal shower with the crappy soap that was distributed amongst them. He closed his eyes against the onslaught of water and pictured sam and her beautiful smile. Her flowery scent shot with steel that left him breathless. He hoped she was ok, not in the mess like he was. He couldn’t hate sam, he could hate Johnny that was easy. So he focused his hatred on him and tried hard to think only positively of Sam. 

“Three minutes up.” The guard banged the shower door. Robby switched the shower off and dried, dressing back into the clean joggers, t-shirt and hoodie. He picked up his damp towel and toothbrush opening the door and stepping out. He sat down in the plastic chair next to the door and tugged on his socks and trainers. 

“Next” the guard grunted. Dumping his towel in the cleaning bag opposite he headed back towards the recreational hall. Joining the throng of inmates chatting amongst themselves. He headed towards the back of the hall and retrieved the science books. The textbook was worn and covered in scribbles but that didn’t deter him. With nothing to do for half an hour before dinner he sat down and studied. 

The scent of oranges and honey joining the table had him raising his head slightly. The omega with glasses had sat down opposite him, pulling a textbook towards himself. Robby stared at him in silence, the omega met his gaze head on. Intelligent hazel eyes daring him to say a word. Robby looked back down at his physics book and ignored the other omega. All though neither of them spoke, the silence was comfortable and the time passed much quicker. 

The dinner bell rang at 5:00 and Robby hastily shoved the textbook away, following the other omega towards the queue at the serving counter. He took a tray and grimaced at the food: popcorn chicken bites with wedges and black eyed peas, a cup of fruit and a glass of skim & 1% milk. He surveyed the room searching for a seat as far away from Shawn as he could get. There were 20 or so inmates in the room so the theory was that two people per table. But groups had taken various tables, Robby headed towards the least populated table and sat down. The glasses omega joined him with a tray of varied food. He didn’t have the chicken bites instead a salad that looked like it had dried up and been washed in simultaneous combination. 

Robby swallowed the food, grimacing at the taste. He kept a wary eye on Shawn two tables away. The three alphas were laughing loudly, Robby looked back down at his food. His appetite lost. 

“Jones, you’ve got a phone call!” 

Jones, the omega, stood up and walked towards the guard. Robby watched him go with interest, he hadn’t had any more phone calls from LaRusso, not after he had hung up the first time. It hurt how easily LaRusso had given up, but Robby couldn’t blame him. He had provoked it and ended it. It was only fair that LaRusso focused on his own family. 

He had almost finished his meal by the time Jones came back, face pale. He sat shakily down and stared at the food. 

“You ok man?” Robby asked tentatively.

Jones sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose, “just my mom.” 

Robby nodded swallowing the last chicken bite and chugging down the water. They were given an hour of free time after dinner and Robby spent most of his time back with the textbooks. He was desperate to get on top of his school work and catch up on all the learning he’d lost when he dropped out of school. Jones sat with him again but there was no further conversation between them. Appreciating the company more than he wanted he was almost disappointed when the lock in bell rang. 

He joined his dorm group, stuffing his hands into the jogger pockets and wandering after them down the hallway. Listening to the chatter and laughter, amused as a beta was promptly mocked for his hairstyle. As he entered the dorm he caught sight of Shawn and the two other alphas. 

“Hey” Shawn pushed forwards grinning, “But, Robby, you’re my son.” He grasped his chest dramatically and pulled an expression of horror. “But I hate you, dad” 

The two other alphas laughed and Shawn smirked. Robby stayed silent, his stomach dropped.

‘Your girl left you, your dad hates you.” Shawn leant against the wall, arm raised to brace. His muscles bulging. “You got nobody. And now you got nothing.”

His eyes flicked to Robbys bed and robby followed his gaze. His heart froze, the book his mum had gifted him torn and strewn apart. The thin sheets and bed cover were gone revealing a dirty mattress below. He blinked staring down at the floor, willing the humiliation to leave. 

“Back to your bunk, Payne. All of you.” A guard snapped coming up behind Robby, his gaze drifting between the bed and the alphas. An expression of disgust crossed his face as Shawn saluted back. 

“Keene, you got a visitor.” 

“Who is it?” 

The guard shrugged his shoulder and gestured for Robby to follow him. Relieved and confused he headed towards the visiting hall, the officer steps behind. The guard opened the door and Robby glanced at him. Turning he faced the room, bottom lip sucked into his mouth in annoyance. His gaze fell on the one man Johnny had loved and hated. 

“Hello son.” 

Robby sat down abruptly, he could smell the alphas scent, whiskey and cedar wood with an undercut of cigars. He folded his arms and stared blankly at the alpha. The alphas lips quirked into a half smile and he leant forward slightly. When Robby didn’t move to speak the alpha nodded and began. 

“Let me tell you about your dad, he was always a scrapper. But the moment I knew he was the real deal was his first All Valley.” Kreese stretched back, “he made the quarters but he drew a kid named Vidal. Now Vidal was a third-generation black belt.”

Robby inwardly sighed and resisted rolling his eyes at the old man. 

“Very skilled. Way beyond Johnny, at the time. Your old man lost.” Kreese leant forward, “but he didn’t make it easy. And I saw that look in his eye that he would never let that happen again.”

“Cool story.” Robby nodded his head, “Try telling it to someone who gives a shit.”

Kreese chuckled, clasping his hands together. “You’re his son, alright.” 

“Yeah, and look where that got me.” 

“Come on kid, you know you don’t deserve to be here.” 

Robby internally grimaced. 

“From what I heard, you tired to break up that fight and…. Diaz attacked you.”

He looked away sullenly, sliding his tongue along chapped lips. 

“Sure, you can keep beating yourself up for what went down.” Kreese cocked his head to the side, “but by the look of your face, there’s plenty of people here happy to do that for you.” 

Robby sucked in a breath, “you’re wasting your time, old man. The last thing I need is another sensei.” 

Kreese nodded, “fair enough.” He stood up, “I don’t think theres much I could teach you right now anyway.” 

Robby clenched his jaw. 

“Except maybe this.” He waited till he had robby’s attention, “all that miyagi-do mumbo jumbo, that might score you points in a tournament. But now you’re in the real world, kid.” He narrowed his eyes, “you might wanna learn to strike first.” 

Robby stared hard at him for a few seconds, he didn’t respond. Kreese nodded at the guard on duty and left the room, not looking back. Robby sat still, replaying the words in his head. Striking first sounded strong but against three other alphas….? He was exhausted, he couldn’t fight them back. The old Robby might have, but right now every person he’d ever trusted had betrayed him. Left him behind. Sam. Daniel. Shanon. Johnny. He had no one and some old mans spiel of bullshit wasn’t about to change that fact he’d be sleeping on an empty mattress tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the idea of robby going toe to toe with alphas through out his life but writing about Kreese just gave me the shivers. 
> 
> Would love to know what you think of this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby gotta check his damn gmail

Jones hadn’t been present at breakfast and Robby hadn’t caught sight of him during school. The reason became apparent when another alpha joined the 2nd dorm. Without Jones Robby’s mood only grew worse. The guards had replaced the stolen bed sheets but his book was still torn to shreds and had been apparently thrown away after it was deemed rubbish. Robby had struggled through a particularly difficult physics lesson and the art lesson had felt demeaning. The teacher had shouted crap about making the ‘right decision’ and ‘changing you life choices’. 

Lunch had been the same as usual but worse in terms of food. Rather than study anymore Robby headed to a largely empty room with a small line of computers along the side. He sat down and opened a new browser. For a moment he hesitated before typing ahead John Kreese and clicking enter. A few websites showed up, he scanned them searching for news articles and clicked the first one he saw. 

‘Celebrated War Veteran Leads Dojo To Fourth All Valley Win’ 

A picture of a younger John Kreese stood with a boy. 

Johnny.

He couldn’t have been older than 16 with a mop of blond hair and a smug expression across his face.  
Scrolling lower his curiosity was piqued : 

‘Mystery Dojo With One Student Defangs Cobras.’ 

He clicked on the link and was transferred to another news article. A picture of a short wrinkled old man that Robby definitely recognised and smaller kid next to him wearing a white and navy headband. 

Mr LaRusso. 

It was strange to see his sensei at such a young age next to his own sensei. 

Deleting the browser he opened his emails and skimmed through them. There were endless messages from Amanda, Shannon, Daniel and sam. His heart thudded as he read over her latest email. 

‘If you’re ok please answer. Oct 15th’

Three days ago. Feeling guilty he clicked reply and began to type out his own message. 

‘Sam, 

I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch. I’m just having a hard tim-‘

The computer screen turned black. Robby blinked in confusion, raising his gaze from the computer the scent supplied the culprit. 

“Oops.” Shawn held the end of the computer plug, he dropped it to the side, “hope you don’t lose anything important.” 

Robby stood up fast stepping towards the alpha. “Why don’t you just leave me alone, man?”

“That ain’t ever gonna happen.” Shawn growled, “you’ll always be looking over your shoulder.”

“Break time’s up, shit birds.” A guard entered the room. “Back to your bunks.” 

Shawn stuffed his hands in his pockets and Robby pursed his lips. He stepped forwards passing Shawn who turned to face him. 

“You got lucky this time. Bitch.” 

Robby stopped, glaring at Shawn who smirked back. The guard glanced between the two of them. 

“Lets go.” He snapped, Robby turned away slowly. He left the room, heading back towards the dorm seething silently. The others were further ahead so in the quiet of the hall he exhaled sharply. 

He spent most of the night more awake than asleep, listening to the breathing in the room. He twisted to the side and sat up, touching his head. It throbbed slightly, the beginnings of a headache. He skimmed his fingers over his wrist searching for the pulse point, counting his heart beats. Slightly more aware he lifted his gaze, the room was in total darkness but amongst it he could make out the vague lumpy shapes of his inmates and the sharp edges of the bunks. He didn’t realise what he was staring at until it clicked, two coal black eyes stared straight back at him. His stomach dropped, Shawn. Swallowing he laid down slowly, heart thumping in his ears. There was no sound, then quietly a body turned over. He exhaled as quietly as possible, closing his eyes and trembling slightly with adrenaline. 

Strike first. Strike hard. Show no mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about robby as an omega? He strikes me as the feisty type, doesn’t take shit and scraps with alphas


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just started playing little nightmares! Very scary! Cannot wait till cobra Kai release another season. Super stressed about going back to school RIP my anxiety 😥

The early morning bell drilled into his skull, he sat up slowly and rolled over spilling out of the bed in an untidy heap. He hauled himself upright and dragged on a discarded hoodie. 

“Its running time pups, so get your lazy asses outside.” A guard banged the door, switching the light on. Robbie tied his trainers and followed the others in a haze of exhaustion. They entered the outside pitch and were forced to do two laps. Once in the cold air his mind began to wake up, the rhythmic footfalls clearing the fog of sleep and his body began to settle into the exercise. The chill of the damp morning air and his blood singing in his veins. 

Changing out of the damp clothes and into dry ones he headed to the breakfast hall. The breakfast was scrambled eggs with grit and a glass of orange juice that burned the inside of his mouth. School past fairly quickly and with nothing to do he headed towards the recreational rooms assigned to his dorm. Entering the room he slowed upon seeing the only table occupied with Shawn and the two other alphas. 

Shawn turned on his chair to face him, arms raised to his sides, “what’s up?” He smirked.

Robbie swallowed, walking away, gaze firmly on the floor. 

You might wanna learn to strike first. Damn the old man.   
Laughing Shawn turned away, slapping the other alphas hands and grinning. 

Robby slowed, turning to glance back at them. Then fully turning he picked up speed, untucking his hands and swinging his body around he kicked Shawn in the face sending him sprawling to the ground. Using his momentum he swung and elbowed the other alpha, kicking him hard in the stomach. Twisting back towards the third alpha who had climbed aboard the table, he kicked his feet from under, slamming him to the ground. Swinging back onto another table he kicked the paler alpha in the face who grabbed his leg, twisting over Robby flipped him to the ground. 

Shawn lunged forward, shoving Robby back into a wall. He swung, punching Robby in the face, spinning robby kicked his next punch. Then threw his arm, elbowing his stomach and aiming for his head. Shawn ducked and grabbed him around the mid-riff, driving the two of them toward the wall. Robby shoved upwards, stepping vertically up the wall and spinning over the top of Shawn, loosening his grip in the process. The force sent Shawn into the wall, he spun around and Robby lashed out, kicking him across the face. 

Shawn spat blood then flung himself forwards, throwing Robby out of the room and against the hallway wall. The air knocked from his lungs robby scrambled onto all fours only to be kicked in the stomach. Sitting up he blocked the alphas punch and kicked him in the ribs. Scrabbling upwards he ducked Shawn’s next punch, thrown too wide to catch him. Bracing an arm against the wall he kicked him in the stomach, kicking again he was abruptly caught in muscled arms and swung around towards the hallway. 

Shawn slammed him against the opposite wall and robby ducked barely missing a pinch to the face. Loud cheering settled in the back of his mind as he blocked two more punches to the face. He rand backwards, using his body to drive Shawn back into the opposite wall. He elbowed his stomach and swung around, Shawn grabbed him throwing him back. Stumbling he righted himself and grabbed Shawn around the shoulder, swinging himself up, over and round, driving Shawn into the floor. With his arms around the other neck, he righted punch after punch as they struggled for dominance. 

An arm around neck had him being yanked off. Two guards separated them, pushing Robby’s head into the ground. Robby lunged forwards, keeping an arm around Shawn’s neck and struggling to get closer to punch him. The guard grabbed the back of his neck, scruffing him. He was pushed to the floor, a knee in his back and a hand on the nape of his neck. Head angled towards Shawn’s. 

Shawn snarled and growled, blood dripping from his mouth and temple. Robby smiled, baring his teeth, blood warm against his head. He grinned. 

-3-

They were separated and taken to different rooms. He was sat in a small plastic chair and passed a glass of water. They didn’t touch his wounds. Instead he was asked who started the fight over and over. Robby sipped the water and didn’t reply. He wasn’t a snitch. The councillor opened the door and entered, he glanced at the guard on duty and shook his head. 

“Come on kid, you gotta tell us.” The guard sighed scrubbing his beard. 

Robby ignored him, fingers quivering from adrenaline he ran them lightly over his bruised lip and cheek. The antiseptic wipes and cream he’d been handed lay discarded in a small bloody heap. After an hour the guard opened the door and sent him out, instructing him to get back to his dorm. The door directly opposite was also opened and Shawn stepped. Robby stuffed his hands in the hoodie pocket and walked side by side with Shawn. The guard kept a firm hand on both of their backs, when they reached a corner he pushed them away and turned back to the councillor. 

The two walked in silence, Robby glanced at him in the quiet of the hall. Bruises stood out along his jaw and temple, his hoodie stained with sweat. His scent was calm, as was robby’s. 

“Why didn’t you talk?” He asked tentatively 

“I’m no snitch.” Shawn replied, hands in his jogger pockets. They slowed to a halt. Eyes meeting in the quiet.

“Me neither.”

Shawn didn’t respond, but he nodded slightly and his scent picked up. 

Respect.

He walked away leaving Robby behind. Robby stayed still, pride swelled up in his chest, he had fought back. He wasn’t a pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone! The final chapter soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale!!!!

Two months later and Robby was set to be released. Those months had been better than the others, not only had he gained Shawn’s respect, but also half the inmates in his sector. He had a companion, a beta with curly hair and a tendency to piss of every person within a ten meter radius. He had been transferred from his last prison and had sat at Robby’s table without prompt. Robby punched him in the face and the two began working together for school and gym. His name was Jose and he didn’t seem to understand the words hierarchy and alpha but he was smart and packed a punch. Demonstrated before Shawn knocked him out. 

Three days before his freedom Robby and the other inmates were allowed to play a game of Basketball. Jose had explained that every prison had some sort of end of the six month activity where the sectors would play one another in different games. They would be playing on concrete against two other sectors. Jose had bounced around, excitedly catcalling the other inmates across the yard. Robby was unsurprised to see the majority of inmates snarling at one another were alphas. He wasn’t so sure the state had thought this through. 

The beta guard that handled their sector called the inmates together. Robby followed Jose and joined the circle as the beta explained the rules. 

“We’re going to playing two other sectors. Any fighting, punching or general roughhousing is an immediate time out alright. Your asses will be faster off that field than you can say pup. Understood? Alright, our first five are going to be Payne, Keene, Martínez, Louis and Espinoza, you lot are starting.” 

Jose grinned and robby mentally groaned. He was smaller than the other inmates by a lot, he was fast sure but those alphas were going to single him out simply because he was an omega. Robby had played basketball a lot, before he joined LaRusso and sam. It had been something he did other than skate, smoke and drink. There were three other alphas on the other team, all bigger than robby. They snarled at Shawn, who ignored them in favour of standing at the centre. 

Robby had forgotten how exhilarating playing was, he played as best as he could, his height was unfortunate but his speed allowed him to play to his strengths. 57 seconds before the game ended Jose passed the ball to Robby. He picked up speed, keeping an eye on Shawn who had moved ahead, just as he neared an alpha though himself at robby who narrowly missed him, the same alpha who had been going after robby during the game regardless of whether or not he had the ball. Sticking his leg out robby tripped him up, the alphas sprawled to the ground, his expression shocked. Robby smirked and tossed the ball to Shawn. Jose screamed when they gained their finale two points.

Grinning robby turned towards Jose, his delighted expression fell as he stared behind the omega, robby twisted alarmed as the alpha he had tripped swung his fist towards him. It never connected, instead a ball came flying out of know where and smacked the alphas so hard he stumbled backwards. Robby whirled in the direction of the throw and blinked at the back of Shawn. 

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FIGHTING?!” The beta guard shouted. Robby shot a glance at Jose who seemed as equally surprised and shrugged. 

The night before Robby was released he played several games of shit-head with Jose and the other inmates. The dinner was disgusting and Jose spilt his yogurt everywhere, on both himself and Robby.  
Robby spent all of the three minutes in the shower scrubbing it out of his hair and cursing the beta to hell and back. 

Once the water ran down the drain Robby dried himself and changed. He felt oddly empty at the idea of leaving the place, it hadn’t been home, nor would he ever come back but it had been something at least. He made his way down the halls and towards his dorm room. It was still early therefore he expected the place to be empty, but sat on his bed in the corner was Shawn. His head tilted down, strong gaze focused on a book between his hands. Robby halted, Shawn didn’t move or acknowledge his presence, his scent remained calm and unaffected by the omegas entrance. Surprised and slightly nervous robby made his way towards his own bunk. He shot the alpha suspicious glances as he untied his trainers (Jose kept tying them together). Only when a shadow fell across his bed did he look up. Shawn stood above, his scent strong. Robby tensed, dropping the trainers.

“Relax.” Shawn dumped the book on his bed and shoved his hands in jogger pockets. “You’re still a bitch, Robby.” He smiled, turning on his heel and leaving the room. 

Robby stared after him, then turned to the book. 

The lord of the flies.

It wasn’t his moms one, but it looked well used and smelt of the alpha. Cyprus trees and firewood filtered through. He flipped it open, The boy with fair hair lowered…….

…

At 8:00am Robby stepped outside of the juvenile detention centre and faced his freedom. Shawn’s book in his bag and the blue tag around his wrist. He ripped it off and struggled to hide his grin at the air devoid of alpha and beta. Except…..he could smell alpha and beta. He faced the two people he least expected to appear. 

“Seriously?”

LaRusso and Johnny both turned.

“Robby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of robby’s sentence and the beginning of way more drama 😩 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your amazing support and kudos! 
> 
> I have a few more ideas to write but i am open for anything!!! 
> 
> Stay safe 🤗


End file.
